Friend In Need
by YYxYandJxS4eva
Summary: Someone is after Jesse. After Jesse gets into an accident, the person shows up again... Can Jesse escape from this man?
1. Chapter 1

**Friend in Need – Chapter 1**

**Summary: Jesse gets attacked by a creature and falls off a cliff. What will happen to him? Will Jaden be able to help him recover?**

**Jesse x Jaden**

**Zane x Aster**

**~Jesse's thoughts~**

_**~Aster's thoughts~**_

_~Nightmares and/or dreams~_

Jesse had decided to take a walk. He was bored and wanted to be alone for a bit so that he could relax. Just as he stood on a cliff and looked at the scenery, a creature came out of the forest area.

**~Is that a duel monster? ~**

As the creature advanced, Jesse began to get a little scared. All of a sudden, the creature slashed at Jesse with its claws, cutting across his chest. Jesse lost his balance and fell off the cliff, screaming as he fell.

**(Meanwhile)**

At the bottom of the cliff, Jaden and Chazz were duelling. Alexis, Syrus, Atticus, Zane, Aster, Jim, Axel, Blair and Hassleberry were watching.

''C'mon Sergeant, you can do it!'' shouted Hassleberry.

Just as Jaden was about to attack Chazz' monster, everyone heard a scream. They turned and saw Jesse falling off the cliff.

''Is that… Jesse?!'' exclaimed Aster.

Jesse then hit the ground and everyone rushed over.

''JESSE!'' cried Jaden, holding him up.

''J… Jaden…'' said Jesse, weakly.

''What happened?'' asked Chazz.

''Some… creature attacked me… but it... wasn't a duel monster...'' replied Jesse.

Zane then noticed the deep cut across Jesse's chest.

''We need to get him to Miss Fontaine quickly! He's bleeding…'' said Zane.

Zane and Atticus took Jesse carefully from Jaden and started running to the Academy, the others following behind. When they got inside the infirmary, Miss Fontaine gasped.

''Get him onto a bed!'' she exclaimed.

Jesse was laid down on one of the beds; He had fallen unconscious not too long ago.

''What exactly happened?'' asked Miss Fontaine.

''We saw him fall off a cliff, he then said before he passed out that a creature attacked him and it wasn't a duel monster or anything,'' said Jim.

''You're going to have to wait outside, that cut is going to need stitches,'' said Miss Fontaine.

Everyone walked outside the infirmary.

''I hope he'll be alright,'' said Syrus.

Alexis looked over at Jaden, who was silent.

''Jaden, are you okay?'' asked Alexis.

''Y-Yeah… I'm fine…'' said Jaden.

After about 20 minutes, the door opened and out came Miss Fontaine.

''Is he alright?'' asked Atticus.

''There's been a slight problem… He stopped breathing when getting the stitches… I've given him an oxygen mask to help him breathe but that's the only thing I can do for him...'' said Miss Fontaine.

Jaden's eyes widened and he ran off.

''Jaden, wait!'' exclaimed Blair.

''I think it's best to leave him alone for now… Jesse's his best friend, he must be really upset,'' said Hassleberry.

They all walked into the room. Jesse was lying on the bed, unconscious. He was shirtless so they could see the stitches. The oxygen mask had been placed on his face and he looked like he was in pain. It pained his friends to see Jesse like this. Everyone sat on the chairs around Jesse's bed, hoping that he would wake up.

**(With Jaden)**

Jaden ran into his dorm and went into his bedroom. He lay on the bed and cried.

''How could this happen to him?'' asked Jaden.

**(At the Infirmary)**

About an hour later, Jesse slowly opened his eyes.

''How are you feeling?'' asked Axel.

Jesse remembered what happened and sat up. Unfortunately he sat up too fast and clutched his chest in pain.

''Take it easy,'' said Zane, pushing him back against the pillows.

Jesse looked around and found that Jaden wasn't there.

''Where's Jaden?'' asked Jesse.

Everyone looked down sadly.

''He ran off after he heard the extent of the damage given to you by that creature you mentioned,'' said Aster.

Jesse looked down.

''It's getting late,'' said Atticus.

''I guess we should be getting back to our dorms,'' said Zane.

''We'll come and see you in the morning,'' said Alexis.

''Okay, bye guys,'' said Jesse and drifted off to sleep.

**(The Next Day)**

Zane and Aster were the first ones to get to the infirmary to check on Jesse. After a few minutes, Aster noticed that Jesse was tossing and turning in the bed.

''Zane, I think he's having a nightmare,'' said Aster.

He walked over and restrained Jesse.

''Calm down, Jesse, It's just a nightmare,'' said Aster.

Jesse's eyes shot open. Thinking that Aster was the creature, he pushed Aster away from him. Unfortunately, he pushed Aster so hard that Aster crashed into the wall headfirst and blacked out. Zane rushed over to Aster and held him up whilst Jesse snapped out of his nightmare. Tears started to fall down Jesse's face as the others walked in along with Jaden.

''Aster!'' exclaimed Atticus, and knelt down by Zane.

''Jesse, what's wrong?'' asked Jaden.

''He was having some sort of nightmare, and in his confusion, pushed Aster headfirst into the wall, thinking he was that creature thing,'' said Zane.

Jaden walked over and pulled Jesse into a hug.

''J-Jaden,'' said Jesse, trembling.

''It's okay, it was just a dream,'' replied Jaden.

Jesse then fainted onto Jaden.

''Jesse!'' exclaimed Jaden.

''He's okay, I think he just fainted,'' said Alexis.

''Oh,'' said Jaden, and pushed Jesse back onto the pillows.

''How's Aster doing?'' asked Jim.

''I think he'll be fine,'' said Zane and picked him up.

A few minutes later, Aster woke up.

''Are you alright?'' asked Zane.

Aster, seeing that he was in Zane's arms, blushed.

''Aww, looks like Aster has a little crush,'' said Hassleberry.

''I do not!'' exclaimed Aster, going more red.

Zane put him down. Aster started to walk when he felt a little dizzy and nearly fell, only to be caught by Zane.

''I think you need rest after that little incident,'' said Atticus.

''I agree with Atticus,'' said Axel.

''Yeah, you hit the wall headfirst so it must have caused a bit of damage,'' said Alexis.

Zane and Atticus each put one of Aster's arms around their shoulders and led him out.

_~In Jesse's dream~_

''_Where am I?'' asked Jesse, looking around._

_He was in some sort of dark place._

''_Hello, Jesse,'' said a voice._

''_Who's there?'' asked Jesse._

''_I am Haru Kon,''._

''_What do you want with me?'' asked Jesse._

''_For you to be mine,''_

_The figure walked out of the darkness; he had spiky red hair and golden eyes._

''_Get away from me!'' cried Jesse._

Jesse woke up with a gasp.

''Jesse, are you alright?'' asked Jaden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friend in Need – Chapter 2**

Eyes widening, Jesse dove onto Jaden and cried.

''I don't know why... I don't know how... but there's this guy who wants me,'' said Jesse.

''What?'' asked Jaden.

''He came to me in a dream and said that he wants me to be his... I'm really scared,'' said Jesse.

''Is that why that thing attacked him?'' asked Chazz.

''Probably,'' said Jim.

As if on cue, a figure walked into the room. He looked _exactly _like the man in Jesse's dream. Jesse's eyes widened.

''It's... you...'' said Jesse.

''How observant, little Jesse,'' said Haru.

''You better stay away from Jesse,'' said Jaden.

''That won't be possible,'' said Haru.

''What has he done to deserve this?'' asked Jim.

''Fine, I'll go after one of his friends then... Hmm... Who should I pick?'' asked Haru.

He smirked.

''I think I'll go after your friend Aster,''.

Haru then left the building. The others sprinted out of the room, hoping to save Aster, who was with Zane and Atticus, before Haru could get his hands on him.

**(Scene Change)**

Aster, Zane and Atticus were sitting in the Obelisk dorm.

''How are you feeling?'' asked Atticus.

''I'm fine,'' said Aster.

All of a sudden, Haru ran in and grabbed Aster.

''Let him go!'' exclaimed Zane.

''No,'' replied Haru.

Aster struggled to escape, so Haru knocked him out. He then started to leave.

''ASTER!'' shouted Zane, running forward to try and save him.

Haru threw an object at a nearby chandelier, causing it to fall on top of Zane. Haru then disappeared.

''ZANE!'' exclaimed Atticus, rushing over to him.

He pulled the chandelier off Zane and held him up.

''Zane, wake up... C'mon... Please,'' said Atticus.

At that moment, the others came running in.

''What happened!'' exclaimed Alexis.

''Aster... He... He's been taken...'' said Atticus, trying not to cry.

''Zane tried to save him... but he's hurt...''.

At that point, Atticus broke down in tears and held Zane close whilst the others looked on sadly.

**(Scene Change)**

Zane was taken to the infirmary and laid on a bed.

''Zane!'' exclaimed Jesse.

''Haru took Aster... Zane got hurt whilst trying to save him,'' said Hassleberry.

Jesse's eyes widened.

''It's my fault...'' said Jesse.

''It's not your fault,'' said Jaden.

''Yes it is... I am the one that he wants... Because of me, you're all in danger of getting hurt...'' said Jesse.

''That's not true,'' said Alexis.

Zane started to wake up.

''Zane...'' said Atticus.

''Where's Aster...?'' asked Zane.

''He's been taken...'' said Chazz.

Zane's eyes widened and he ran out of the room, the others following behind. Zane ran outside and stood on a cliff.

''ASTER!'' yelled Zane.

''Zane calm down, we'll get him back...'' said Atticus.

''You don't know anything, Atticus! He means a lot more to me than you can understand!'' shouted Zane, tears falling down his face.

Zane then fell to his knees. Atticus ran over and hugged him. Zane broke down in tears and cried onto Atticus.

**(Meanwhile)**

Aster slowly woke up.

_**~Where am I? ~**_

''Good to see you're finally awake,'' said Haru, walking out of the shadows.

''What do you want with me?'' asked Aster.

''I won't keep you for long, I'm just going to torture you for a while,'' said Haru.

''Time to meet my little pet,''

A creature walked out of the shadows. Aster's eyes widened.

''Attack your new victim,'' said Haru.

The creature pounced and Aster screamed.

**(Scene Change)**

Zane had fallen asleep on Atticus. Atticus picked up Zane and started to walk to his dorm.

''I hope Aster will be alright...'' said Syrus.

**(Meanwhile)**

The creature kept on attacking Aster with its claws.

''Stop it!'' cried Aster.

''I'll stop when I get bored,'' said Haru.

After about 3 hours, Haru stopped.

''I think I've had enough of torturing you, I'll take you back to your friends and show them how powerful I am,'' said Haru.

He picked up Aster, who was unconscious, and left. The others were back in the infirmary, as well as Zane and Atticus. They heard the all too familiar voice of Haru, who held Aster in his arms.

''Aster!'' exclaimed Chazz.

''What did you do to him?' asked Atticus.

''Just tortured him for a bit,''.

Haru then threw Aster on the floor and left. Aster's eyes opened a fraction. A bunch of blurry figures were in front of him. Zane went to see if he was okay, but before he could even touch him, Aster screamed and backed away.

''Leave me alone!'' cried Aster.

''Aster... It's just us... your friends,'' said Jaden as the others looked on with shock.

''Guys...?'' asked Aster.

''We're here,'' said Alexis.

Aster then collapsed. Zane rushed over and held him up. He put a hand on Aster's forehead.

''He's burning up!'' exclaimed Zane.

Miss Fontaine quickly ran over and checked Aster's temperature.

''You're right, we need to make sure his temperature goes down quickly!'' she exclaimed.

Zane placed Aster on a bed, whilst Miss Fontaine tried to cool down Aster's temperature.

''I dread to think of how he was tortured,'' said Jesse.

''I just hope he gets better,'' said Blair.

Zane sat on a chair besides Aster's bed and took Aster's hand in his.

''Don't give up, Aster,'' said Zane.

Miss Fontaine removed Aster's shirt to check for wounds. Deep cuts were visible all over Aster's back and chest. Miss Fontaine started to treat the wounds.

''That Haru is horrible!'' exclaimed Alexis.

''I can't believe how much he's hurt,'' said Axel.

''No wonder he was terrified,'' said Blair.

''I'm just glad he's back…'' said Zane.

''Zane…'' said Atticus.

''If that guy tries to hurt him again, I'll destroy him,'' said Zane.


End file.
